September, 11th, 2011
by softballqueen219
Summary: On September, 11th, 2001 America attacked. Now on the tenth anniversary the nation's have a UN meeting and one nation's comment push Alfred to the limit and make him remember the pain and fear he had the day the Towers fell. Please review!
1. September, 11th, 2011

**AN: Hey you guys! I have been watning to write this for some time now...9/11 remember always...**

**That's waring enough...**

* * *

><p><strong>September, 11<strong>**th****, 2011**

The weather seemed to be mocking a certain nation. Alfred. F. Jones sighed as he stepped in to the elevator. His hand ran down his face, tracing over a little stubble that had grown under his chin for not shaving in a while. God, he better shave that soon or he would become like Francis. His blue eyes have dulled over the past few days and now held an old tired and, somewhat, _fearful_, look that well expressed his slightly pale face. He had been dreading this day for 10 years. This day is known, by many, as 9/11. And today is the tenth anniversary.

Alfred didn't want to host the meeting today and, of course, it was held in New York. The meeting room had a perfect view of the once great Twin Towers and Alfred's chair was at the head of the table, looking at the now empty space where the towers once stood. Now only a ghost remains.

Good god, he felt like being sick, as he walked down the hall toward the meeting room. Briefcase in hand, he took a deep breath and entered the room.

His gaze fell upon the spacious room, bathed in a soft glow of light from the sun that New York had now. It seemed to him that New York was dreading the day just as he was. The young nation glanced at the clock, 7:45 am it read, 45mins more minutes until the meeting started, but only 44 until his headache would start in set in. Damn Ludwig for suggesting that the meeting should start earlier today.

Alfred set his suit case down and took his seat at the head of the table. There, as usual, read his name plate and to his left was Mattie's seat. Hopefully his brother and Arthur would remember why he wouldn't be in his normal mode today. Blues eyes looked at every nation's assigned seats, when his heart skipped a beat when he found that bastards name. Why the hell is he going to be here? He had never showed up to a meeting, except on this day 10 years ago. Curious, Alfred took out today's meeting plan to see if _he _was scheduled to talk at all, luckily this wasn't the case. He would first greet everyone at 8:15, then discuss world affairs and ask if anyone had any questions. The only good thing about having the meeting today was that Alfred didn't have to go to the memorial service or the opening of the memorial as well. Just thinking about today made him very tired. Maybe if he could just close his eyes for just a few minutes….

* * *

><p><em>Screams filled the air. People where running, running as debris came crashing to the ground<em>

_"Help us!"_

_"Mommy I don't want to die!"_

_"..Tell the kids I love them….I'm sorry."_

_Alfred could only stare in horror as he heard his peoples' cries of anguish, seeing the events of that day over and over again. He could do nothing. Absolutely nothing. _

_Only watch and wait until this nightmare was over. But it would never be over, for him at least. On this day, this horrible day, he changed. He changed, his people change, everything changed._

_He could help but ask the question_: if this is a dream, why couldn't he stop it?

_Truth is...this isn't a dream. It's what his children felt on that fateful day. Al the pain and sorrow of his children, some crying for lost mothers or fathers they can never see again, some for lovers, friends and other family members. But nothing they can do can change that. No cries, no screams can ever take back what happen when the two planes hit the towers in all there might. Nothing can change when that plane crash into the Pentagon. And nothing, nothing, can change those brave souls who took charge and over took the plane to only land in an open field. Nothing can change back to what it once was._

_And all Alfred could do was watch, as again as every year, as the scenes played out before him. But the only thing different was that a dark skinned man stood next to him, laughing as he watch the towers fall _

_Alfred had never felt so helpless._

"_Ha-ha, little America, you see? You're weak. You can't even do anything to stop your children's suffering."_

"No..."

"Alfred! Alfred! Wake up you git!"

_The man turned to face him, black eyes gleaming like a mad man. "You're _weak_. You're no _hero_. You can't do_ anything_…"_

"...shut up…I can save my children…"

"Alfred! It's a dream wake up!"

"_Really?" he questioned. _

_Alfred felt a small tug at his sleeve, he glance down and his eyes widened in horror. There before him stood a little girl, no older than 5, covered in blood and dust, clutching a small teddy bear._

"_Mister? Have you seen my daddy? He went in the towers…"the small child asked. She morphed in to a fireman cover in dust._

"_How could you? You are supposed to be a hero! But you let me die! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU THE MOST?" he yelled. A hand reached across the fireman's throat with a knife, slitting his neck, killing him._

_Alfred dropped to his knees at the same time as the fireman. His breath came in short gasps as he clutched his sides._

"_NO!" he wailed. The man walked over to him, bending down to whisper in the young nation's ear._

"_You. Are._ Weak_."_

"NO!" Alfred yelled, waking up. He felt some one touch his shoulder. Quickly, he grabbed his gun and turned around and pointed in the persons face, taking shallow breaths.

Arthur backed away quickly, hands in air as Alfred drew his gun, shaking slightly. He knew his once called brother had a nightmare about 9/11 and probably about that bastard as well.

"Alfred," he called calmly, "it's me Arthur." He took a step toward the slightly shaking nation. It took said man a second before he realized who Arthur was. Alfred sank back into his chair (when did he get up?) and laid down his gun. He drew his face in his hands and mumbled an apology.

"It's quite alright. I understand, you were having a nightmare about today," said Arthur and he took his seat next to Alfred, putting a hand on his shoulder. It was only 8:10am and he wanted to get to the meeting early to make sure Alfred was doing ok. He knew how the young country got on this day and he was always there to comfort him. He pulled out his chair and sat. Just like Alfred, he too wore a suit of black but with a green tie. He had respect for those how died and mourned on this day as many other nations did as well. To see the greatest nation before them act like that on that fateful September morning was….shocking to say the least. He never wanted to see that much fear and pain plastered on Alfred's face ever again, as did most nations.

"God, I'm sorry Iggy. I-I guess I was all stressed out about to today I really didn't get that much sleep last night." Arthur could see the under eye circles as plain as daylight. _Last night or the last few nights, Alfred? _He thought to himself.

"It's understandable…" he trailed off as he saw Alfred grabbed his head. "Alfred?"

Alfred's headache just started to come. He staggered back a little clutching his head. He looked at his watch; it was 8:15am. He sighed and he reached in his pocket for some Advil or whatever meds he brought with him to ease to his headache. He popped the pill in his mouth and stood up to grab some coffee.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" the Britain asked him following him to grab some tea.

"Yeah, it's just it's around the time that the first plane got hijacked…" he trailed off and he grabbed a Styrofoam cup and pushed down on the pup for the good old cup of Joe he desperately needed. He took a sip to help the pill go down his throat the he continued speaking though somewhat pained, "I still get pain from my scars…"

The British nation could only nodded as he also got aches and pain too when anniversaries came. He gazed up in Alfred's dull blue eyes, eyes softening at the look of total despair radiating from the tall blonde. He wished he knew what was going on through the nation's head right now.

"You bloody git," he sighed. "Why didn't you say anything? We could have rescheduled the meeting for another day if we would have known it would have been this hard for you."

"Stop," America snapped. England stopped at this powerful tone of voice he held. No wonder why some people cowered when he got really pissed. Arthur looked at his face to be great by an angry gazed that meet his and told him to not trend further into the topic. "I am not that _weak_," the word rolling off his tongue like poison. "If I canceled this meeting because of this…" he trailed off, not finding the words. But Arthur got the message.

The old pirate chuckled, "Stubborn as always…" he said more to himself. He looked at Alfred's face once more with a more serious look than anything, knowing he is about to say something that would defiantly cause a reaction out of the younger nation. "You do realize that _he _will be here today, yes?" he finally spoke, taking a sip of his freshly brewed cup of tea, though it was disgusting to say the least. He felt the tension at the mention of this.

Alfred visibly paled. Of course he knew how couldn't he? He was the friken host of the UN meeting. Alfred gulped, bringing the shaking coffee to his lips once more. His eyes darkened. He knew that today would be the first time, in ten years, that he would see him: Afghanistan.

"I'm aware," he said darkly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Let's find out shall we?" muttered Alfred darkly taking another sip. America could only remember that day and what he experience…

_Pain came as the second plane crashed into the South Tower. Alfred screamed; hands held him down to stop him from writhing in pain. He felt something deep in his throat as he coughed up blood. The pain was unbearable. It was for a fact he was under attack._

"_Alfred! Alfred you need to calm down. It's going to be alright, lad. Where the bloody hell is that ambulance? Ivan! Call 9-1-1!"Alfred heard Arthur say. _

"…Alfred! Are you listening to me?" Arthur shouted as America came back from his flashback with a jolt. Seeing the young American's expression, England said, "Let's change the topic shall we? How is your boss doing?" And with that, the two made their way to their seats as they discussed their bosses

After a few minutes of talking however, the doors of the meeting room where violently pushed open. The room was soon filled with laughter and nations made their way into the large room. Few of them, went directly to their seat, trying to avoid certain nations. Others meet up with other nations to chat with. However, all nations couldn't shake off then feeling of the painful tension in the air that surrounded the room in a deathly grip.

Also, they couldn't wait to see the unwanted guest.

Italy and Germany walked in talking to each other in quite tones. Feliciano, wearing a black suit and black tie, stop in mid conversation and looked at where America and England where at. He grabbed Germany's hand and walked over to the pair.

"Ve~ Good Morning!" Italy greeted, looking happy as always. Germany just nodded his head.

Alfred plastered a smile on his face while leaning back on his chair. "Good Morning, to you too Italy! How are you today?" responded Alfred with a fake cherry tone. Italy's smiley face changed; replaced by a serious look. This took America by surprise.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Alfred?"

Silence was what had responded to that. Alfred could only look at Italy with wide eyes. How could he ask such a question?

"I-I've been better…" he replied turning his head so it faced the floor. He didn't want the other nations to see the tears forming in his eyes. Someone patted his shoulder. "Every year it's like this; tighten up security, extra protect for me and the president, the feeling of loss and sorrow, and sometimes I just do want to wake up. I always have nightmares about that day. How _he_ just shows up and laughs until I wake up. It is torture; nothing like the wars I've been in." silence followed America's statement. They all understood how he is, but for him to open up today like this was very unheard of. Usually he would just smile and assure them he was ok. But today was different. Maybe it was because it was the ten year anniversary or it was because he knew he had people to support him.

Ludwig and England looked up at each other. An understanding passing through them at that moment. But soon their little mental conversation was interrupted butt he banging of the doors opening once more.

The doors of the meeting room busted opened by a slightly painting Canadian and Frenchman.

The meeting room became quite as Mattie, dressed in a black suit as well but with a red tie, came in looking panicked. Francis arrived in the same matter. They both immediately rushed to where an angry looking Brit and shocked American where sitting.

Alfred had no idea what was about to come when the duo walked up to them with grave and slightly frighten expressions.

"Mattie, what's wrong?" Alfred asked, slowly standing up with his coffee cup.

"Alfred, he's here," was all Matthew had to say when the cold coffee cup slipped from America's hand. Cold dread rushed through his body as he paled. The whole room seemed to freeze as each nation heard what one of the North America brothers' said.

"Who the hell invited him?" someone shouted in the distance. Mummers agreed with this statement.

Alfred could only stare back at Canada with a look of disbelief. So he did show up after all. A sharp pain started to form from his side; hand atomically moving to grip it.

"Alfred, are you ok?" Francis laid a hand on the blondes' shoulder and received a flinch.

"I-I'm fine," was the response. He had turned his back from the door, not wanting to look at it anymore.

The door opened once again, filing the room with tension.

"Well hello, Alfred," said the dark skinned man from Alfred's nightmares.

The room went deathly silent as each nation turned to see the brown haired man with dark eyes. He wore a simple tan suit with a green tie easily clashing with most of the nation's black suits.

Alfred's eyes widen at this point and he had paled so bad, it looked like the boy was going faint any second, when he turned his chair to around to face the Middle Eastern.

The air was so thick between America and the newcomer that even Italy sensed the mood for once. Arthur glared at Afghanistan, as he continued to walk up to the now silent Alfred. His dark eyes not noticing the glares he was receiving from everybody. He was only aware of one nation's face as soon as he walked through the door.

"Hello Afghanistan," replied Alfred darkly. He flinched as he his scar on his collar bone ache a little as he stood up. His hand shot to where the scar laid, not unnoticed by his five companions.

"Sorry I'm a little late," the dark eyed man said, "I was at a celebration last night and well, I drank too much and slept in." Alfred's eyes widen. Gritting his teeth, he lowered hand from his shoulder, making a fist.

"Oh, really?" Alfred eyed he man before him with anger. "I hope that was enjoyable for you. I, too, celebrate sometime in May. I know how you feel. " Some nations gasped and that remark, but he didn't care. He just cared that the nation in front of him flinched and gave him an evil glared. _Two can play at this game._

Afghanistan frowned at the remark and continued speaking, "As I was saying, it is such a pleasure to be back in New York after ten years. It is a beautiful day, right _little America?_" he added. Said nation regain his façade and just stared straight through the Nation.

"Yes it is," he replied with an edge in his voice. "Now if you would excuse me, we need to start this meeting." Alfred, slightly pushing passed the other nation with his shoulder, walked up to the podium `.

"If everyone could please sit in their seats, I would like to start the meeting," he called to get everybody's attention, not that he needed too.

Once everyone had gotten to his or her assigned seat, Alfred made his way to the podium.

"Hello everybody! And welcome to the UN meeting. I would just like to say first thanks for coming out on this September morning all the way from your countries. So let's get the meeting started and hurry up and get outta here, alright?" he said shakily, but most nations knew he wanted to get out of here the fastest out of every nation in this room.

Alfred gulped before continuing; his oh-so-welcomed ache was starting to return. He needed to hurry up and finish this meeting.

"Ok I'll go first and talk about how my boss is trying to fix the ongoing recession…" and with that Alfred started the meeting.

* * *

><p>"… He's a completely stupid idiot for going through with this!" whispered England to France angrily. It was 8:40 and Alfred had been giving a speech on his economy for thirty minutes. People in the room could see that he was slightly going paler by the second as the powerhouse nation described how his boss was trying all he could do to fix this mess. They all notice how his eyes kept darting now and then to the widow where the towers once stood.<p>

"Oui. I completely agree with you Arthur," replied Francis who was taking a sip of his red wine. "But maybe he did this because he wanted to be distracted from all the memorials that where going on today, no? " Stupid bloody frog had a good point, thought Arthur as he tried to focus on what America was saying.

"So that concludes my little presentation on my country's wellbeing," America concluded. He glanced at his watch. 8:43…shit…

He needed to relax; nothing like ten years ago was going to happen again. Taking a deep breath, he looked up.

All nations stared at him, worry laced through the eyes. Hell, even Prussia looked concerned for once. England was just about to jump from his chair.

_Relax, _he told himself. Grin plastered on his face, he spoke, "Any questions?"

"Yes I do."

The room went silent. Afghanistan had his hands laced under his chin as he looked up to the now stoned face American.

"Yes?" replied Alfred with hatred lace in his voice.

"I was just wondering what is wrong with you_ Little America?_ Date got you down?" he said. America visibly pale, causing other nations to gasp. How dare he ask that question! The nation kept glancing back and forth between the no shaking with anger America, and the evil grinning Middle Eastern.

"Oh come on now, _Little America!_ Today's a day that is to be celebrated in my country!" said the nation leaning back in his chair. America's head was now casted down, fists closed in anger. An evil aura was now surrounding him like a blanket. No one has ever seen him this angry since Pearl Harbor. "What am I saying something that is bothering you?" continued Afghanistan, smirking slightly.

Alfred, by this point was shaking with anger, which made some nations think he was having a seizure or something. No one could see his eyes, but everyone knew that they were wide with anger.

"Come on, my dear Alfred, it's partially your fault that it occurred to. What was it? 3,000 people?" Outbursts all across the room sound. A smirk was the only response. Dark eyes looked out towards the widow where the towers once stood. "Why aren't you saying anything?" he glanced at his watch: 8:45am.

"Only a minute left until the first plane hi-"

BANG!

Alfred stood; eyes blazing in anger only a few countries had seen him like this, namely Japan. His gun was in his hand, smoking from the shot he just fired.

A bullet hole now laid right by Afghanistan's head in the chair. He just stared back with wide eyes.

"Shut up. One more word out of your mouth, and I won't miss next time."

Silence overcame the room once more. Alfred was breathing heavily, a crazed look now in his eyes. How dare he!

"How dare you…h-how dare you come here and mention that," his voice was so quite but yet held so much anger at the same time.

"You on that day killed 3,000 people. 3,000 FUCKING PEOPLE!" yelled Alfred shaking now. A bit of laughter came through his lips. "You know what?" he paused. His eyes were now filled with much pain and sadness, as he began to walk towards the shaking nation. "New york still walks with a limp. D.C still has scars. And Penny can never wear tanks again? And it's your entire fault…" by this point Alfred has reached Afghanistan's chair his gun now pointed directly at his forehead. "But we got the bastard didn't we? You couldn't believe how happy I was when I heard the news…" he placed the gun under his chin. The dark skinned man was now shaking with fear.

England could only watch in horror with Francis and Canada as they watched their friend and brother fall deeper in despair. They knew he had been holding this in for the last ten years. It brought tears to Arthur's eyes, "Alfred…"

"You didn't feel the pain of having your stomach get stab, or a knife go through you heart, or the gash run down your collar bone…." Alfred ripped open his button up shirt.

Only gasps could be heard across the room as the saw Alfred bare body.

Scars. Many scars ran up and down his body, but four stood out the most.

Two twin scars, laid by his abdomen.

Two scars laid by his heart. One faded from 1814, the other from the Pentagon.

And a long jagged scar ran down his collar bone to his shoulder.

Alfred looked directly into his enemy's eyes and said, "I remember that day as it was yesterday…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's the first chapter! the next chapter will be on 911/01 and what happen on that day..**

**please review!**

**Love always'**

**Mizuki-Chan029**


	2. September, 11th, 2001 Part I

**AN: ! I feel super horrible for not updating. This is a really short chapter, but i wanted to get something up for you guys. Also, please please please, dont make any reviews on conspiracy theories on 9/11. I know people who where over there when it happened. So please don't post anything on here like that:)**

**So, with out further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>September, 11<span>th****, 2001**

It was a bright and crisp, Tuesday morning in New York. Cars busting around the city as people made their way to work; some people on their phones talking to bosses or love ones. Long lines from the coffee shops all over the city busted out the doors. Somewhere nearby, kids kissed their parents goodbye as they left for work. Yep, a perfectly normal day.

Except it wouldn't end like that.

America, the usual thousand dollar smile plastered on his sun kissed face, sat in his seat, to his right was his twin brother, Canada; to his left was England and France. He enjoyed these kinds of days. The days, where his people where well off and going about their own business. He loves the days where he didn't need to worry about what his boss was doing, since he was in another state, where his daughter had to deal with him. But instead of joining his citizens on a day such as this, he was stuck in a damn World Conference; listening to countries bicker about one thing or another.

He sighed when he heard Arthur say a derogatory comment to Francis. And, of course, France fired something about his horrible cooking; thus causing an all-out Word War twenty-something again. Would they ever learn?

Still, it couldn't be helped, considering their long history of wars and such. Alfred couldn't help but smile. Though he couldn't stand waking up for these meeting, he did enjoy seeing other nations argue with one another. Hell, even he would still get into fights with that (former) communist bastard just for fun. All was fair in these meetings, right?

But for some odd reason, Alfred couldn't get the strange feeling that something was amiss.

Maybe it was because he had stayed up to late playing video games, or maybe it was because the coffee was disgusting (still it was drink of the gods). Maybe it was because New York had the same feeling as he did, when his son called him unexpectedly this morning. It didn't change the fact that Alfred had the feeling dread since he woke up.

He glanced at his watch: 8:14am.

All of the sudden, his head started to ache. A sharp pain that only lasted a second, but made him gasp nonetheless.

_Fear evolved him. He stood on a flight, waiting for something to happen. Glancing around, he saw people's faces in fear and concern of what just happen. Whispers carried across the room like rapid fire. Alfred was confused, what happen?_

"Alfred, are you alright?"

Alfred opened his eyes.

Mattie had notice the way Alfred had zoned out for just a second. But in the brief second, he saw his brother's facial expression: fear and terror. Only once did he see his brother like this and that was almost sixty years ago.

Alfred, sensing Mattie's brotherly concern, looked back up at him, with his usual smile, "Of course I'm fine. I just did that so you guys can pay attention to the hero! " he laughed. The younger wasn't convinced though, but knowing how his brother is, he just let it go.

"Ok, I was just wondering."

"Nothing to worrying about, Mattie!" Alfred laughed, so easily he had lied. What the hell did he just see? Was something going on? _Nah, it was probably just my wild sleep-deprived mind messing with me again, _the nation thought. He looked around the room; Germany was trying to get everyone's attention while Italy clung on to him like a baby. Spain was harassing Romano in Spanish. Japan and Greece where talking about their long histories and how they were too old; Hungary and Roderich where glaring daggers at Gilbert, probably for a perverted comment he had made.

Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Well, that was the case, until the double doors opened to the conference room.

All heads turned towards to the door, when a dark skinned nation entered the room. He was medium height, about as tall as Greece. Dark brown eyes and hair match well with his tan suit. Clearly he was Afghanistan. But it wasn't him coming late that surprised most nations, it was the fact that he was here. He never came to the meetings, unless he held them. Even then it was rare.

Seeing every expression of the meeting, the new arrival chuckle nervously, "Sorry I'm late," he stated with a heavy accent, "I was up late last night and slept in. I sincerely apologize."

"It's ok man!" said the loud and obnoxious voice that people knew so well. "God, I know I have made that mistake hundreds of times! So, get in here and sit down." He finished with a grin. The man smiled darkly and made his way toward his seat, next to Egypt.

A cough came from the front of the meeting table, to get everyone's attention. Ludwig, seizing the chance to get the room's attention said, "Now since we have calmed down, can we pleased get to the matter at hand? America, if you would please come up here and explain your country's issues now."

"No problem!" said the happy American as he stood from his seat and walked to the front.

He reached the front and looked at the clock. It was 8:23am.

"Hello everybody! And welcome to the meeting! I would first like to discuss my bosses plan to make me more awesome…"

The Nations' groaned. This was going to be a long meeting…

* * *

><p>"And that is how we can stop global warming!" America laughed when he finished his presentation. "Good idea right?"<p>

"Absolutely not you idiot!" yelled England. "How in God's name is that idea going to solve anything?"

It was 8:37am, and the nations had been discussing the matter of global warming when Alfred had the ridiculous idea of creating a large superhero and sending him up to space. This caused a great uproar of insults and disagreement of the nations' who actually where paying attention. This lend to the normal chaos the UN meetings' usually held: Spain flirting with Romano as he blushed like a tomato, France was trying to grope everything in then room, and Russia was trying to make (coerce) nations to be one with him. It was loud and chaotic, just like it was supposed to be. Of course, they couldn't agree on anything; even simpler matters like who would get coffee or things like that. To them it was a normal as any meeting with the world could be.

As America watch from his place at the podium, he could not shake of the feeling that something was going on. It was as if something was happening at this very moment to his citizens that he couldn't control.

8:45am is when it happened.

Alfred was listening quietly to Arthur and Francis bickering about something when they stopped. A loud roar was heard causing all nations to stop their conversations. It was at this time that they realized it was a plane flying too low for comfort. It was also this time when Alfred had his vision of a young girl in a plane clutching her hysterical mother crying, "Please god no, no, no…"A sickening feeling fell over Alfred at the mother's cries. Wide blue eyes looked towards the widow to see a small speck, becoming bigger each agonizing second. Then it hit him. The small speck was a plane.

It was going to crash into the North Tower.

"NO!" he screamed. He reached toward the widow in an attempted to stop the plane.

At 8:46am, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Sooo... how did you like it? Next chapter should be up sooner that this one:) I promise!**

**Also, Please Review. It may get the chapters out sooner if you do...*HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE*******

**Love Always,**

**Mizuki-Chan029**


	3. September, 11th, 2001 Part II

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN HELLA LONG! You may kill me...**

** ...but then you you wont find out what happens...**

**Please Read And Review! :)**

* * *

><p>He felt a knife go through his stomach.<p>

Flight 11 crashed into the North Tower.

Pain was the first thing he felt. He fell backwards, in shock, hitting the podium as he fell to knock it over. His back hit the wall in the front of the room with a painful thud; bringing forth a horrible pain that no one has ever felt. But he did not scream.

Tears, from his wide blue eyes, ran down his face. But while everyone ran to Alfred, only one person sat in his seat watching the chaos ensue with a slight smile on his face.

"Alfred!" Arthur kneeled next to him putting his hands over his now bleeding abdomen. "Alfred! Are you alright?"

"I-Iggy I'm fine…" spoke America weakly coughing. Nothing like this could break him down. He survived through a Civil war and TWO world wars.

But, deep inside he knew this was entirely different.

Then the thought came to him, if he was hurt this bad then what about his son?

"M-Mattie…" Alfred whispered reaching with his hand to grab Mattie's, who had rushed over at the same time as Arthur, suit jacket. "I need you to call-!" Harsh coughing overcame Alfred. His eyes shut close at the sudden pain that racked through his body. While his eyes closed his saw a person look up from one of the top floors of the North Towers. He felt a saddening emotion all over him. That's when it him that the person was going to jump. As the person prepared to leap, Alfred heard the stranger whisper, "I'm sorry…"

Then the stranger was falling.

Alfred tore open his eyes and was meant with three faces of worry. Alfred grabbed the person closest to him and shouted in hysterics, "They're jumping! They're Jumping!" he didn't realize that he had blood coming from his mouth.

"Alfred, it is going to alright...just hang on… Someone call 9-1-1!"

"I got it, da?"

"I'll get some towels and hot water, aru!

Panic and chaos filled the air as nation called their bosses' to let them know what happened. In the mist of all the chaos, Alfred's phone rang as well.

Mattie, closest to Alfred's pocket pick up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Uncle Mattie? Where's my Father? Is he ok?" Mattie recognized the voice as the concerned voice of Delaware, Alfred's eldest daughter.

"Diana! Clam down ok? We got your-" he was interrupted by a very pissed off first state.

"Don't tell me to calm down Uncle Mattie!" screamed Diana in the phone. Matthew could just imagine her blue-green eyes flashing in anger of being told what to do. "I just got a call from Tiffany saying that she was at New York's house when he just started to scream and bleed everywhere!"

"Diana, let me explain…"

"And here I am, at my dad's house taking care of Jessica and Laloni- when she called in hysterics telling me to turn on the news!"

"Diana, clam down and let me exp-"

"- fucking showing the North Tower up in flames! The girls keep on asking if- "

"_For the love of Christ, shut the fuck up and let me explain!"_ yelled Matthew in annoyance. The shout – and the cursing – shut up the state and numerous nations in the room. _Finally some quite,_ he thought bitterly. "All we know is that a plane crashed into the North Tower, according the news. We don't know who or how. For all we know it could be a total accident." The northern nation waited to hear his dark blonde hair niece speak. Instead, he heard some shaking breaths. "Are you ok?"

"Uncle Mattie…" the young girl whispered, instantly reminding him of when she was younger and not as hot headed. " Is my dad ok?"

A soft smile overcame his lips. "We are doing the best we can to take care of him," he replied, going back to his soft tone.

The other side of the phone call Mattie could hear Delaware speaking to one of the little girls. Jessica was Alfred's adopted _mortal_ daughter, a girl of only 5; Laloni was Alfred's daughter and the state of Hawaii and has the physical appearance of a 3 or 4 year old. Delaware was using her soothing voice to tell one of the girls that everything was ok. One of the girls asked if she could speak to him. The phone rustle once more and a little voice piped from the other side, "Hi Uncle Mattie!"

Of course it would be Jessica, he thought, after all she had lost here real dad when she was only 2.

"Hi sweetie," he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" she said cheerily without a care in the world, completely oblivious to the panic that was creeping up and down the country. "I just wanna see how daddy is. Can I talk to him?"

While she said this Matthew insides churned. This little girl was just worry about her daddy! In the background he heard Kiku turn on the T.V to a news station, probably trying to get some information about the crash.

With a gulp he replied, "Actually sweetheart I can't let you just yet ok?" he prayed to whatever god out there that the young girl couldn't hear the panic in his voice. "But I tell you what I will do; I'll tell him that you said hi and that you love him." He glanced at the T.V and saw the news report on the tower. It was still burning.

"Ok Uncle Mattie!" Jessica piped. "Say hi To Uncle Arthur and Francis for me!"

"I will sweetie," he said. "How 'bout tomorrow I come over and make some pan- " he was cut off by another large roar of a lane engine. A sinking feeling came over him and the phone slipped out of Canada's hand and with wide eyes he looked over the widow and saw another plane – it was headed straight for the south tower.

At 9:03 am, Flight 175 crashed in to the South tower.

A pain filled screamed erupted from America. And suddenly it all became clear.

All nations knew by the time the second plane had crashed into the tower, that this was no accident – this was a deliberate attack against America.

But they had no time to point fingers at each other because another large gash had appeared on Alfred's abdomen and was gushing out blood freely.

Pain came as the second plane crashed into the South Tower. Alfred screamed; hands holding him down to stop him from writhing in pain. He felt something deep in his throat as he coughed up blood. The pain was unbearable. It was for a fact he was under attack.

"Alfred! Alfred you need to calm down. It's going to be alright, lad. Where the bloody hell is that ambulance? Ivan! Call 9-1-1!"Alfred heard Arthur say. In the back of his mind he saw Afghanistan laughing. But why was he laughing? What could he possibly be laughing about at this time of peril? What was so funny about terrorists' attac- then it clicked.

He was the cause of all of this.

"T-that…son of a…b-b-bitch," he said weakly, blood dripping down from his mouth. He needed to tell someone that he was the country behind this _atrocity. _

Alfred, bloody and all cut up, tried to get up but was gently push down by Arthur.

"Alfred! You need to stay down lad."

"Iggy….t-that…bastard... need… to pay," the superpower said with all of the hate he could muster in his weakened state.

"Alfred, what are you talking about?"

"He did t-this to my … people…" he said trough gritted teeth.

"Who did this Alfred? Are they in this room- Hey! You git you need to lay down!" the only response Arthur got was a shove by Alfred.

Staggering and clutching his side, the young nation made his way to the table with Canada, France and England trying to convince him to go back to china where he could take care of his injuries. _To hell with that_, Alfred thought as he made his way to the now smirking nation. His cold eyes where gleaming with happiness at the chaos and wounded nation not walking towards him. It was all going according to plan…

Alfred walked right up to the smirking nation and roughly grabbed the front of his shirt; looking him straight in the eyes and with all the hate he could muster, he snarled, "How fucking_ dare_ you…"

"Alfred! You need to go lay down!" Mattie yelled as he got near to his brother; Francis and Arthur not far behind.

"Mattie he was the on-" a violent cough escaped America's mouth, sending little spatters of blood on Afghanistan's tan colored suit, "the…one who attacked me." Alfred glared through his dull blue eyes at the man before him.

Arthur let the words sink in, "You sick git! You do release you have killed not only, America's citizen's, but many other as well? This is an act of war!" he too was starting to feel a little sore…

Afghanistan smirk only grew into a full-out shit-eating grin as he ignored England's comment. "Whatever do you mean, little America?" Oh this was just too perfect…

"Do not fucking play games with me! You did this! You purposely attacked me!" yelled Alfred as he shook the nation with all the strength he could muster. To say he was pissed is an understatement; he was furious. You could mess with him, you could make jabs at his behavior, hell you could make fun of his appearance; but if you just plain hurt his people, it meant war. America (he was no longer a person , he was a country facing his rival.) just glared and growled, "You will regret this, you sick bastard."

After a few moments of silence following that comment, the Arab laughed. The laughter though, was not laughter; it was an evil cackle that sends fear running down your spine. He continued to laugh for what seem like forever. Laughter now replaced with the grin, he replied, "Why is that? To see you and your people in pain to see you withering on the ground helplessly…Oh! The though just lightens me up! But you have not even felt the worst…" his eyes now showed no emotions; just black pools of nothing. There was no light; just darkness. And that was what scared Alfred and so many others the most. The eyes showed nothing but _death_.

The words finally sunk into Alfred's pained filled mind. Gripping the shirt even tighter he started to say "You sick bastard…What do you mea-" but was cut off by a sudden fire burning pain in his heart. He couldn't breathe, his grip on the man's shirt fell as he did to his knees, clutching his chest' gasping for air. His ears could hear panic voices and felt the thudding off feet as nation surrounded him. Through bleary eyes, (Wait? When did someone take off Texas?) he saw hand covered in blood. When he and other nation's saw that sticky red substance, they knew what had happened: Alfred's capital had been hit.

Not a second after, the new station flashed with Breaking News that the Pentagon had been hit at 9:37 am.

This _was _an act of war.

This was_ inhumane_.

This was _unforgivable_.

"Alfred!"

"America!"

"Where the hell is that ambulance? It should have been here ages ago!" the young nation heard this through his pain filled mind. God really did hate him, didn't he?

Meanwhile, Arthur was trying to soothe his love from it. "Shhh…. It's going to be alright love!" Arthur recited over again; he moved his position to hold the nation's head in a comforting way. But that action still didn't stop the nation from screaming out in pain.

"Oh go-Iggy it h-hurts so bad…"

"I know love, I know. Just hold on a bit longer…" the old nation knew why it was taking the paramedics so long to get here; they were all down by the towers.

Minutes past with nation's talking to their bosses, updating them on the situation. Canada was answering calls from both his bosses and the states. All flights where now being directed to Canada. Many discussed what to do with Alfred; take him the hospital or not? Blood was all around him. China was trying his best to stop him from bleeding; but it just would stop.

And thing just kept getting worst.

Alfred stilled; cries stopping sort. His eyes were widening staring at something that was not there. "No no no no no no no no no …" he started to say, alerting many nations again, then he started to scream thrash.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the unearthly scream tore through the whole conference room. America's wound bleed more just as Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku whipped their heads to the window and paled at what they saw

Outside the chaotic conference room, the South Tower was collapsing leaving behind a cloud of dust and debris in its wake.

Feliciano dropped to his knees and pulled out his rosary, mumbling Italian prayers as he watched the tower collapse; trapping many people with it.

"Mein Gott…" Ludwig only whispered. Kiku just watched.

Many nations (mostly the girls screamed and gasped in horror. Some dropped to their knees in shocked. It was Canada, surprisingly, who did something about it.

Getting up from his brother's side, his back facing the smirked nation, he whispered, "You sick, bastard…" his whole frame was shaking slightly. "How could you do this?"

The nation just simply answered, "Because I can."

Then he was flung backwards on to the conference table by a very angry Canadian.

Punch was thrown after punch on to the nation by the Canadian, who was yelling both in French and English. "_Espèce de salaud malade! COMMENT POURRAIS-TU BAISE_!" he just kept pounding on the Middle Easterner's face._ " Vous putain civils attaqués!" _Arms grabbed hold of Matthew's waist and pulled him off of him_ "_Let me go he deserves it!_ Laissez-moi aller!" _he was struggling against two people and he was putting up good fight as well.

"Matthew stop! We need to take care of America!" yelled Prussia as he helped restrain the Canadian.

" _Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient probablement des enfants! Je baise vous tuer pour ce que vous avez fait à mon frère et à son peuple_!" Matthew just kept on shouting at the nation who looked like he was in a bad fist fight.

"_Mon cher, calme s'il vous plait_!" yelled Francis as he held Matthew's arms back. With a cold glare, he added to Afghanistan, "You need to leave now."

Sighing, the Middle Eastern left feeling the rest of the world's eyes burning holes in his back. When he reached the door, he paused before turning around and saying, "Death will come to America." Then he was gone with a loud click of the door.

Germany, France, and Prussia with a now calm Canada watched as the door shut. They were interrupted by their though when a loud heart retching cry escaped the nation on the floor throat.

Arthur looked down at Alfred as a long gash appeared on his collar bone all the way to his shoulder. He quickly asked for a towel to stop the blood flow.

Meanwhile in Pennsylvania, Flight 93 crashed in an open field by brave souls who took over the plane.

"O-oh my god, Artie…t-they…stopped it… " meekly whispered Alfred. God, he was tired. He wanted to sleep…

Quickly sensing Alfred going to sleep, Arthur shook him little, "No! Alfred, love, don't go to sleep! Stay with me now, ok! What happen?"

With eyes closed, the nation smiled and replied, "T-they are true…h-hero's Arthur…they crashed the…p-plane…s-stopping it from…c-crashing anywhere else..." Alfred wanted to give into the darkness…just to rest for a bit.

At this point Arthur had tears streaming down his face as he did his best to keep Alfred awake and talking as Yao worked on his wound (Which wouldn't stop bleeding).

Besides Alfred's harsh breathing and mumblings, nothing was peaceful for any nation at this time. Even as they watched the young nation writhe in pain, they knew that had no chance of stopping it. It would stop until this atrocity stopped. But even so, the nations closest to America, no Alfred, couldn't help but sooth him through it.

Then the North Tower began to collapse.

Just like before, Alfred's eyes sprung right open and started to thrash. Arthur held down his shoulders and called for Ludwig, Francis and Gilbert to hold him down. Alfred just thrashed with all the inhumane strength he had, screaming "NO! No no no! God save them! Anyone do something!"

"Alfred! You need to relax!" screamed Arthur through his tears. Why did this have to happen to him?

For what like seemed forever, Alfred finally stopped. He was a mess: for long gashes, all covered with blood, ran up and down his torso, his face was paling the major blood loss. Tears where everywhere.

Breathing heavily, Alfred said through a pain filled voice, "God…please help them."

Then he spoke no more.

Arthur let a sob escape his throat and he glance up at his fellow nations next to him; they equally shared the emotions running through his mind: shock, fear, confusion, and hurt.

The Brit shakily got up and said, "We need to take him to a hospital. The paramedics are all over by the towers. Ludwig, can up please grab him?" the German nodded and gently picked up the bloodied nation, not caring if his expensive suit was covered in blood. He made his way to the door with the old Axis and Allies quickly behind him.

Before they left, England told the other nations to call their hotels and bosses, considering all airlines would be closed for some time. And with one last look around the conference room, Arthur looked up to window now showing nothing but dust and debris rising up from where the towers once stood. With a shaky sigh, he closed the door; closing it from a world they all once knew.

The blonde followed his allies to the hospital with one question running through his mind:

How could a normal day end in such a tragedy?

* * *

><p><strong>You<strong> **may kill me...**

**Anyway, there is two more chapters left in this story. The next one is about the hospital, then the last is going **

**to be present day:)**

**I hope you guys like my OC's. I want to write a story about Jessica and her life. So review or PM what you guys think about that! :) I will give cookies!**

**Thanks for putting up with my lateness,**

**softballqueen219 (Yes I changed my username)**


	4. Inside the Hospital

**AN/: Hello my Faithfull (I still hope so..) readers! I am terribly sorry for not updating in 6 months! You can shoot me if you want...but then you will never know what happens at the end...hehehe.**

**You guys can thank my best friend for helping me with this and finally getting it posted. She is going to make her own account soon and is going to post a chapter of her story, which is a Hetalia AU for highschool! iI will post her name soon if you want:)**

**This chapter was diffcult to write and I cried a few times writting this so I how you enjoy the chappter and it is up to your expecations!**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything, though if I did USUK will be a pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>September, 18<strong>**th****, 2001 9:22 pm **

_**Beep, Beep, Beep….**_

_What was that noise? What the hell? Is that a heart monitor?_

_**Beep, Beep, Beep….**_

"…stab wounds- that should have killed him- by his heart, two deep lacerations by his abdomen, lacerations to the bone on his collar bone, and massive blood lost. In all, he should be dead. But that's not how it works with your kind, does it?"

_A voice? Whose?_

"You're quite right on that matter. Nevertheless, it is still painful – maybe even more so- to us as to any other human. "

_Iggy? What the hell is going on here?_

A little chuckle came from the first voice, "I wouldn't even try to understand…now, I will leave for now, Sir Kirkland. Just call me if he wakes up or anything." Alfred heard a door open and then close.

"Thank you," whispered England remorsefully. The sounds of footsteps walking, a chair being dragged across the floor, and then a sigh was heard.

At this point, Alfred had had enough of pretending to be asleep and sought to open his eyes, but when he opened them the sudden light hurt his blue eyes causing him to utter a pain groan.

The reaction of the people in the room was instantaneous. A loud sound of chairs scarping across the tile floor and various yells of "Al!", "Dad!", "Alfred", and someone who sounded like France saying, "I shall let you guys have your moment. I will get the doctor no?" met his ears. Though he couldn't exactly see them without his glasses, Alfred could guess who would be in the room with him.

"He y'all," he muttered in his southern accent he usually has when he first wakes up, "I can only make out shapes right now….. soooo….can I please have my glasses?" he asked with a sheepish grin as someone hastily put his glasses on. "Thanks Mattie," he said and put his head behind his bandaged head, wincing as a small twinge of pain came from his collar bone.

Confusion filled his mind, making him draw his hand back quickly and glance at Arthur and Mattie to his right. Raising an eyebrow he was about to question them when he heard two sweet voices yelling "Daddy!" at the same time. He looked to his left and saw two girls with dark brown hair, though one of them had light grey eyes, and the other had light brown eyes with specks of green in them.

A soft smile graced the blonds face as he saw two out of his three youngest children there with (who he finally took notice of) his eldest daughter, who was basically an exact copy of him but with longer hair and a much more serious expression on her face. He smiled kindly at them and said, "Hey you two; what are you-!" and was tackled by the two girls in a tight bear hug.

What Alfred didn't expect was two things: One, that girls jumping on him (let alone Laloni doing it of all people), and two, the amount of intense burning pain that came from his collar bone to his abdomen right after the girls jump-hugged. It made his eyes go wide and then quickly shut with pain. He let loose a pained gasp and felt the girls be quickly pulled of him, while Arthur put his hand on his shoulder shaking it slightly and asking if he was ok.

"I'm ok…" he grunted

"Are you sure?" asked Mattie from his right with concern.

"I told you not to do that! You could have hurt him more!" Yep, there was Dana's voice. Alfred could just imagine her pointing her finger at them while they lowered their heads in shame.

"I am sorry; he's just been asleep for so lon-"

"Sorry Deli, but we missed hi-" their pleas were went unnoticed by an angered first state who was notorious for her long lectures, not unlike her uncle.

"I don't care if you're sorry!" she yelled. "You guys know that he is seriously hurt and I will have you know that when we get home your two-!"

"Dana that's enough," said Alfred weakly, but somehow putting quite enough authority in his voice to cause the first state to stop waving her finger at the girls, and look at her father with an expression of getting her hand caught in a cookie jar.

Quickly, she started to say that they deserved the lecture because she had specifically told them not to do that when Alfred woke up. Alfred just sighed and, with a pained smile, spread his arms wide as he could without hurting himself further.

"See? I am fine! Good as ever!" He put his arms down and warmly looked at his youngest daughters, "Now, Jessica, Laloni, come and give your old man a hug. One at a time and gently please…"

With bright smiles, the two girls walked quickly to their father's side. Jessica looked at him with her light grey eyes, smiled shyly, climbed up on his hospital bed and put her small arms around his neck as gently as a five year old could. Alfred wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead while murmuring, "I missed you Jessie... "

"I missed you too daddy…" she whispered back. She climbed off the bed and let her sister take her place.

Laloni was known by many to not trust hardly any one besides Jessica and Delaware, sometimes Alfred, but that was on rare moments, much like this. One could say that the relationship between Hawaii and America was a little distant, but at that moment, when her light brown eyes with green locked on to Alfred's sky blue ones, all of that was forgotten in an instant. When their eyes locked, hers quickly filled with tears as she climbed on the bed and hugged her dad tightly without hurting him too much. She did not whimper or sob; the tears just fell down quietly, much like her.

Alfred, as well as anyone was surprised at this. With a quick glance around the room his gaze was met with a confused glance that probably mirrored his own. He gripped her tighter and pushed her off him with his hands on her shoulders.

"Loni? What's wrong baby?" he asked his right hand went to wipe the tears from her tan face.  
>She finally let loose a little sniffle and croaked, "You w-were asleep for such a long t-time daddy…" she sniffed, "Just like when J-japan hurt you and me!"<p>

A cold dread filled Alfred, along with many questions. Just why was he here? What had happen? He glanced at his brother and Arthur who didn't look at him at all. He looked at Deli with the same questioning gaze and was meet with a look of remorse and regret? Ok, this didn't make any sense at all.

With one more glare around the room at the older nations he asked, "Just what the hell happened?"

A sigh came out of Delaware's lips and she locked eyes with her father once more. "I'll let you guys explain," she stated, "But first let me take the girls to Cali so she can take them to the hotel." She grabbed Laloni under the armpits after Alfred gave her a kiss on the forehead and said goodbye to both of them. Once Deli took both their hands and headed to the door, with Jessica waving goodbye as they walked out, Alfred rounded on Arthur and Mattie with an angered glare.

"You guys better start explaining to me right now why everyone is acting like I am on my fucking death bed," spoke Alfred angrily.

Arthur and Mathew looked at each other quickly before gazing back at Alfred with sad expressions. With a heavy sigh, Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped short when a certain Frenchman came in with a loud voice saying, "I have come back with the doctor, mes amis!" and was met with three unamused glares, and a highly confused one. "Hehehe…did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all, dear frog. Just a little conversation we were having that was highly important, but other than that no," said Arthur sarcastically, acid green eyes glaring at said Frenchmen.

"Iggy…" Alfred warned. "Be nice."

"Listen to your lover sourcils?"

"Shut it frog!" Arthur retorted.

"Oh Maple, here we go again…."

"Artie! Stop!"

"Um excuse me? I hate to interrupt, but I need to talk Mr. Jones."

The nations stopped arguing and looked at the man behind Francis. He was only a little taller than France himself and had blue eyes that were squared by glasses, not unlike Alfred's and had dark brown, almost black, hair.

Staring at the doctor, Alfred tugged on Arthur's sleeve, much like a child, and said, "Dude, Iggy…..he looks just like Michael! I mean look at him he looks just like…" Alfred trailed off, quickly turning pale. "…N-new York…Oh my god…" Alfred's arms went from Arthurs's shirt to his mouth in shock. "Oh my god…"

The memory of what happened at the meeting flashed in Alfred's mind along with imagines of people jumping, seeing the ground speed up toward them. A glance of a plane head before blackness flashed in Alfred's head. Mother's telling their children through tears about a loved one not coming home. Fire (oh the fire hurt so much!) and debris falling, everything just falling down, crashing to the floor and not stopping at all. It is true that time stands still for none, but at this moment, on that day, it seemed that the whole world felt that to be wrong, but only for that day. Chaos rang in the air, bringing despair and shock that someone could do this to a strong country like America. How someone could do this to Americans. But the worst of it all was the passengers on the plane deciding to take it over and a brave man uttering the words, "Let's roll", leaving him feeling lost and in a complete despair that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Then, that feeling went away and was replaced by something he hadn't felt in a long time. That was the sense of revenge, the feeling of anger, a feeling he hadn't felt since Japan attacked him when he wanted war. Oh and war will come, he thought to himself.

But as that ran through his mind, another thought did as well.

"Mattie, how are my kids?" he questioned rather urgently.

Mathew chuckled a bit and murmured something like, "Only you would worry about someone else at times like these," he said with sad violet eyes, "Michael just woke up yesterday and is shaken up pretty badly. He keep's asking about you and how you are. Penny is fine; she just has a cut on her collar bone, which will probably scar, according to the doctors. And she went with D.C after he woke up and actually went down to the Pentagon and to Ground Zero with your President and saw the damage."

"Wait, Ground Zero?"

"That's what they are calling it now, love," Arthur explained. "It's where the towers used to stand." The statement sent a jab through Alfred heart, causing him to grip his blankets hard.

"Oh," was all he could say.

A cough was heard from the foot of the bed. The doctor had been quiet throughout the conversation and now needed to speak to his patient. "Hello Mr. Jones; I'm Dr. O'Conner and I have looking over you, your two sons and your daughter who were flown here after the attacks because, I was the closest doctor who knows of your "kind" so to speak." He paused and looked at his chart before him. "It seems that your children have had the same injuries as you as well, depending on what part of the country they represent. I will have you know, your daughter, Penny I assume, was quite a handful when she was brought it." His eyes look at Alfred with a hint of a smile in them. "She kept on wanting to see the others, but we couldn't allow her to do that considering that she was injured. But she did somehow move her own bed in to your son Daniel's room without our noticing, but our cameras saw that a man with a yellow chick on his head helped her."

Alfred snorted in his hand. "I'm sorry for that. She tends to be…stubborn when she doesn't get what she wants. And that man is basically the same and loves to help her. Is she ok though?"

"Oh, she is fine; we just kept her here for two nights stitched up the gash as we did with you. It will leave a nasty scar though unfortunately. She was released the same day as your other son, and they left to go to Ground Zero, as your brother already mentioned earlier," he took a deep breath and flipped the next page of the chart. "The worst of your injuries are the two gashes on your stomach. Your son has the same as well, and we did have to stitch them up on both of you."

"How is Michael?"

The doctor sighed, "Physically he is doing fine. But one time, I was in there with New Jersey and he started to thrash and yell from a nightmare he was having. We had to give him something to calm him down. He keeps asking to see you though."

At first, Alfred was in shock, but then, that seething anger came back in full force making the heart monitor's beeps quicken slightly. No one in the room was that surprised at this, considering that they knew that he would have to talk about what would be the next course of action against the people who did this.

"I will go check on my other patients. Good day Mr. Jones, M. Bonnefoy, Mr. Williams, and Sir Kirkland." The doctor nodded then turned to leave with a click of the door.

The nations turned to see Alfred his whole body shaking slightly with his head down and hands clutching the blankets tightly. The scene was truly heartbreaking to the nations.

For a few moments no one talked, letting the information sink in.

"How many-" Alfred took a deep breath, knowing the next words would be the hardest to say, "How many people have died?"

Mattie sighed and took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before placing them back on, looking tired and older then what he seemed. "They think between five and six thousand. And of those, 249 people were on the four planes, 19 of them were the hijackers. I am so sorry Al…"

The breath had all but left Alfred, making his blood freeze. Five to six t_housand_? That couldn't be right!

"Do they know who did it?" asked America through clenched teeth.

"They think it was a terrorist group called al-Qaeda, though their leader denies any involvement. Alfred," Arthur's tone turned suddenly serious, "This is not only an attack on you, love, it's an attack on all of us."

Alfred turned his head sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Article 5 of the NATO charter, brother," said Canada with a sad smile "'An armed attack against one or more of the Allies in Europe or North America shall be considered as an attack against us all'. We are in this together America; we are all countries at war."

Alfred just stared, eyes quickly blinking at the smiling faces staring at him. Then the tears started to fall. With his lip quivering, Alfred finally decided to let his emotions of sadness and anger and despair finally show. His hands went to his face and he sobbed and sobbed. He was faintly aware of Arthur hugging him tightly and whispering words of comfort in his ear. But he just cried; cried for his people, for his children, and cried for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>An: ...And that is it for the the year 2001! **

**A few things:**

**One: At the time, most people thought the death too was between 5 and 6 thousand. Thank god it wasn't that high, though it is still sad to have that many people die...**

**Two: Historically, France did not aprove of the War in Middle East, therefore he isn't speaking when they are talking about NATO.**

**I promise the final chapter will be posted shortly! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME FOR THIS LONG!**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**


	5. September, 11th, 2011 The End

**September, 11****th****, 2011**

"I remember that day like it was yesterday…Don't you?" Alfred whispered.

The room was completely entranced by the growing tension of the two nations between them, waiting to see who would move first. Though nations have somewhat died down from their thirst for war and death, the feeling still lingered and why not let one of the youngest among them give in to his own wish?

Alfred slowly inched closer to the fear-stricken nation, anger and sadness written clearly on his face. He was now nose to nose with the other man and wanted him to piss his pants before he shot the son of a bitch dead. Blue eyes locked with the black pools, utterly oblivious to Mathew and Arthur, who had woken up from their shocked positions and moved to their fellow personifications. But in that instant between his mind-set to avenge his states and his people, he saw something that would forever change his mind and then some.

The present was nothing different then the past. New technologies may have been born from the minds of humans and now released to the public, but the way men's minds worked was no different now then thousands of years ago. When men wanted revenge they sure as hell wouldn't stop till they rightfully achieved it. That was how people minds work, and those who stopped sort before their goal was reached were nothing more but cowards living on this war infested earth we call our home.

The difference between man and nation is more or less the same.

So that is why, between all the hate from past differences between countries, Alfred finally broke through his blindness of hatred and the desire for revenge for the man before him, and saw what human had just made this creature: a coward hiding under the false pretenses that he could have a mind of his own.

The look in the nation's black eyes was more or less the same as when countries wanted things to end, to end for their suffering. The same had fallen over Germany during the last years of the war when he had nothing left but the desire to end all the pain, when he had finally come to his sense about what his crazy boss had started. That is the very same look Afghanistan now held in front of the superpower.

How could Alfred just end someone for the act of just a crazy man's desire to hurt a nation? How could he end someone like himself, a nation; someone who was just a puppet controlled by the desire of his people? How could he blame all his hurt and suffering on someone who had not control of a mad man's actions?

He just couldn't.

Alfred took a shaky step back and took the gun away from its intended target. When he was a good distance away he put the good back to its' right full place; behind his suit jacket and just stared at the floor and whispered, "I can't."

"W-what?"

Confusion ran through the conference room at the nation's statement, not knowing that the American had an epiphany of some sort. Alfred felt Arthur and his brother approach him with concern, but just simply shook his head and repeated, much louder this time, "I can't shoot you."

"What do you mean 'I can't shoot you'?" asked the bewildered nation.

Alfred looked up from the blue carpet and locked eyes once again with the nation. This time his eyes didn't hold anything but sadness and complete exhaustion. He looked like a man who went through hell and back in just a short amount of time, in a way he had.

"I can't shoot someone who had no control over someone else's actions."

Silence; just complete and utter silence engulfed the room.

"Care to explain, hamburger bastard?" someone asked from the conference table.

Alfred sighed took his glasses off and wiped them off with his sleeve. Really? Was it that hard to understand? Sometimes countries were stupider than humans…

"I mean I can't shoot him because it wasn't his fault in the first place. All these years I have been blame his nation for something sick bastard did. " His gazes wonder upon the Middle Eastern nation and harden slightly as he placed his glasses back on. "I'm not saying that I forgive you for what that asshole did; what I am saying is that I can't hold you personally responsible for the towers, the lives that were lost, and the broken hearts of many families. Every year I get so fucking angry and depressed because of that. I feel my people's emotions run high from that event and this damn war that seems completely pointless now. But, in the end I just get so _tired_. I am just tired of it all_; _of all the violence and unnecessary hate. I want it to stop." Alfred sighed again. He knew that what he was asking was impossible; he knew that the growing fear from Americans will never cease to exist since that day. The paranoia will only continue to rise with each passing day as well as the never ending fear in the back of one's head of being attacked again.

"Us nations have done some pretty unforgivable things as the years pass on," Alfred continued with a tired tone. "Genocide (Ludwig visibly paled and filched), war that has torn nations apart, famine, and so much more. And that will always continue, for so long as a human exist and grow. That day, 9/11, has left a scar on my nation's history, and won't be heal for a long time. When? I don't know. But I know that my people will learn from it and teach the younger generation to be cautious." Alfred looked up from the still stunned nation and locked eyes with every nation in the room. "Times have changed since ten years ago. Added precaution, protection, the numerous organizations made, thousands of lives lost, and so much more. But I cannot help to think that in spite of what was created in the light of that day, I am still a nation. I am a nation whose people are grieving today." He paused and thought for a second. "I shouldn't be here. I need to go." His long legs walk to the conference room's door in quick strides. With his hand on the door handle he hesitated and looked up and said, "This meeting in adjured." And left with the silent shut of the door,

Nations of all kinds didn't know what to say at first, so they sat there completely silence and let America's words sink in. It wasn't until England ran to the door to catch up with America is when nations started to whisper and talk among themselves.

One nation in particular just started at the door where his brother and old father figure left the conference room. Violet eyes started at the door while their depths help a somber look that one could hold it times of mourning. The Canadian felt a hand on his shoulder and saw vivid red eyes that belong to his boyfriend. Gilbert just gave his shoulder a sequence and nodded his head.

"I don't know what America meant by that whole sappy speech, but he is just a fool for stating that." Ah there it was; cue the shaking, now the fist clenching, and finally….

BAM!

Mathew had broken away for Gilbert's hold and walk up to the Middle Eastern nation and socked him across his jaw, leaving him sprawled across the floor. Some nation let out gasps, while others gave a harsh laugh of some kind. Mathew just glared at the nation on the floor as the others left the conference room talk to one another. Only a few nations were left behind - Mathew, Gilbert, Germany, Italy, Japan, and France – and each held a look of disgust or anger.

"You may be a nation," whispered Mathew angrily, "and for that I do not hate you, but as a human, you are a pathetic creature." And with that Mathew briskly turned away, headed with the other nations in tow, towards the double doors that have seen too much for a life time; leaving the poor broken creature in their wake.

Never had there been a defining silence that Afghanistan had heard until he heard those double doors click with a resonating sound that spoke for itself.

* * *

><p><strong>September. 11<strong>**th****, 2011 – Outside the Conference Building**

The sky was blue as it was on the fateful September day ten years ago, only there was a significant hole in the sky. Alfred took a long drag of the cigarette he had and thought about the day's events.

Goddamn it! He had let his anger get in the way _again!_ Alfred knew he had to get his temper under control, and he usually did, but today he was just a mess of emotions that was bursting at the seams, ready to be unleashed at any point in time. He could have one free be right?

Taking another drag from the death stick, Alfred looked at the sky and just thought. He thought about that day, and how his son had come to his room with his older sister just days after the attack. Michael could barely stand and had to have his sister, Mary, support him to their father's room. The moment Alfred locked eyes with his son, the boy teared up and ran to his dad and just cried, like a little colony he used to be. And America just held New York in his hand, and prayed for all the ones who died. Thinking back, Alfred couldn't help but think what he had done wrong; what had made the evil man do this to him, to his nation, to his people? Why would someone want to see thousands, millions of people around the world suffer? Then he thought about how the world has seen evil men do things before - hell he has met a few! - _And yet why did this hurt so much?_

The light of the cigarette was almost gone. It was tossed to the ground and stomped on like a bug. He heard someone walk behind him as reached in the packet for another one.

"I thought you quit?" Alfred looked at the man, dressed in a black suit with a white under shirt and green tie. Arthur slowly walked over and pulled out a lighter and lit the yellow and white stick as one for himself. Alfred murmured thanks towards his boyfriend (fiancé, husband, whatever you want to call him.) as the older boned gestured for them to sit on the grey stone steps of the conference building.

They sat like that for a moment, drinking in each other's company, smoking and just _thinking._ But, as any good moment is started, it must end.

Taking a slow inhale of the fag, Arthur spoke, "That was quite the performance in there, love."

"Gezz, thanks Artie. Glad to be of service to ya," Alfred dryly replied.

Sighing, Arthur tossed his stick toward the road. His emerald eyes looked at the man before him. "Look Alfred," he said. "Every nation hurts. France hurts from the numerous wars, Germany hurts for obvious reason, and I hurt from the day you left to the day of the Blitz." His hand scratched the back of his head in discomfort. "What I'm saying is that it is ok to feel sad; it's ok to cry. And I will always be there for you because I love you."

Alfred hung his head low so Arthur couldn't see his face. But when he talked, it shook, "Does the pain ever go away?"

"No." the nation stared at his lover in shock as the Brit looked away.. "It never goes away. And if it does, you should be worried."

"Why?"

"Because at that point, my dear, your people have forgotten about it."

Alfred was dumbfounded. How could his people ever forget a day like this? Is that what happens to everything eventually? Does it just fade into existence?

"It is perfectly normal for you to feel this way. In every sense, you should be completely emotional unstable right because of how fresh it is. You lost thousands that day. Granted, it wasn't as much as any of the wars you've fought in, but it hurts for two reasons; one being that it was unexpected and two it was you own civilians'. Not solders', _civilians_ that had normal lives and were innocent. That is why it hurts so badly. " Those captivating eyes stared at the wide blue ones that had silent tears running down them. For a moment neither of them spoke. And the Alfred just buried his head in Arthur's chest and bawled like he did in the hospital room all those years ago. And Arthur just held him close to his heart.

After a while, Alfred's bawls turned to sobs, then to quiet sniffling and they just sat contently in each other arms in the quite streets of New York. Occasionally, Alfred would started again and Arthur would rub his lover's arm up and down and place a kiss on the top of his head telling him it was alright. All was silent while the two just sat and watched the stillness of the world they have walk one for so long.

_Ring Ring Ring!_

The sound of Alfred's phone going off startled the two. The bigger blond quickly ran his arm over his eyes and dug in his pocket for his phone. He croaked, "Hello?" not bothering to see who it was.

"_Hi Dad! It's Jess!"_

A soft smile crossed the American's features. He mouthed 'Jess' to Arthur who nodded in response. "Hey baby girl, what's up?"

"_Dad…where you crying? Because if you are -"_

"_What?! He's crying? Give me the phone Jess!" _A new loud and commanding voice interrupted Jessica. Alfred could now hear many voices on the other line and wonder what the hell was going on.

"Jess, what's going on?" he question, afraid to know the answer.

"_Hold on dad. Deli stop! This is _my_ phone! If you wanted to talk to him call him yourself!"_

"_Jessica Ann Ford-Jones! You will give me the phone _now_!"_

"_Oh quit will ya? Jess give her the phone before she throws a bitch fit."_

"_Not you too, Michael! Ugh! Fine! Here!"_ Wait? What was going on? More shuffling of the phone could be heard until a voice spoke:

"_Ok dad. Here's the deal: Jessica, her boy toy" –"His name is Frank!"- "yeah yeah yeah! Well, Jess, _Frank_, Michael, Penny, D.C , Cali and some of the others are at you place right now waiting for you to come home._" Alfred heard a shaky breath being taken in before his eldest continued. _"This is a hard day for everyone Dad, and we want to spend it as a family and grieve as a family. So get your ass here with Arthur- oh don't deny he isn't by you at this very moment becuase I know he is! - And come home to spend time with your family. We love you daddy. This day is a day we should never forget, right?"_ Alfred was speechless. His family was waiting for him? He glance at Arthur as saw his hand cover his mouth with tears glistening in his eyes. He was pretty sure the stinginess was because of the non-existing wind.

"_Dad? Are you still there?" _

Coming back to his senses, he replied with a thick voice, "Yeah sweetie I am here. Me and Artie will be there in a little bit, ok?" He had such an amazing family.

"_Ok Dad! See you soon. Bye!"_ And with that the conversation ended.

Alfred just started at his phone is disbelief and looked at Arthur with tears in his eyes. His family would do that, just for him? Arthur had somehow read his mind and nodded. The island nation stuck out his hand and spoke rather quietly, "Well, shall we get going?"

Smiling, Alfred took his love hand and spoke, "Yeah. Let's get going."

And so they walked hand and hand, away from the hole in the sky, hopeful that one day it will be whole again.

**The End.**


	6. Authors Note

Hey Guys!

Long time no see! Anyways, I was thinking that I should do a short epilogue of Alfred and Arthur have dinner with the states mentioned at the en of the last chapter. What do you think? Let me know by a review or PM me!

Hope to hear from you soon!

softballqueen219


End file.
